RE A New Nightmare
by The Smashfriends
Summary: (A.U.like Resident Evil)Biological weapons are released in a small town.Will anyone survive this madness?Takato and his Squad must investigate if someone did,how will they deal with the creatures created by the same company that send them to investigate?


R.E: A New Nightmare

By: The Smashfriends

**Freak: We are finally back after taking some vacations with this new fic.**

**Logan: This fic won't be like the fics about Final Fantasy we started to write.**

**Aerisakura: From the Resident Evil series we will only take the virus, the creatures and the umbrella corporation.**

**MMX2: We will invent or at least we'll try to invent new situations for R.E. with Digimon Tamers characters and we might use characters from others Digimon's seasons.**

**Logan: We hope you enjoy it and go on and read.**

**Terriermon: It's my turn to tell you that, again, in this fic won't be Digimon, this is an A.U. fic and anything you need to know will be explained later. The Smashfriends do not own Digimon or Resident Evil though they would like to. Now go on and enjoy the show.**

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Starts.

_'I will bring death'-__Mannheim__, Shadow Madness._

_'Sit back and enjoy the show'-Edea Kramer, Final Fantasy VIII._

_            Somewhere in the woods….._

A man seating in his dark office smiled as he read the papers in his hands. As he finished, he looked up to meet the eyes of the person in front of him. The dark sun glasses covering his eyes didn't allow to see the malice in his eyes (SF: Think of Gendo Ikari but this is…..). He brake eye contact only to place the papers down in his desk, a plan to test this marvelous invention already formed in his head.

"Now that it is done, we have to test it. Go to Evans Town (SF: If you remember watching the movie "Night of the living dead" by George Romero, you will know that Evans is the name of the town from that movie), no one could cause us trouble there, we own it….and if they do cause us trouble" a sinister smile formed in his face "they will have to face our special squads….among other things."

"Should I contact our research lab in town?" the young scientist said, worry evident in his voice. _'My sister is down there'_ he thought as he waited for an answer, the smile in his boss face did not ease his worries.

"Why would we do such a thing Wong? Where do you think we'll star our little experiment? We'll release the T-virus in our labs in town and…we'll add it as a special surprise in some of our products. Is there a reason why we shouldn't try there?" the man said with mockery, he knew perfectly of who was his young employ thinking and that only make him enjoy even more his work and a sinister smile formed in his face again.

"N-no reason sir. May I go now?" Henry Wong asked, now only dread could be detected in his voice.

"Don't you want to see the show with me?" the man asked turning his chair around to face the many monitors that watched over his labs in Evans Town and the ones he located in the malls where Umbrella products were sold (SF: Another note, if you saw the movie R.E., then you will remember that Umbrella sales all kinds of products and are used all around the world.).

"As soon as I gave the order, we will have a very interesting show to watch. Sooner or later the whole world will know the power of Umbrella" the man said taking his phone and dialed a number.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have other things to do" Henry said and waited to be dismissed.

"Fine but you will be loosing a quite good show. You can go now…but I at advise you to not go to town" the man said and then ignored the young man as he talked over the phone.

Henry walked out of the office, not wanting to see how the research of a virus he helped to create will kill everyone in town and between those people that will day today it was his little sister Suzie. He hung his head and walked to the elevator, he looked up one last time to see the office he had just left before the doors closed before him.

In that office the man that was in charge in this hidden lab situated in the outskirts of Evans Town at a safe distance for what was about to take place, had just hung up the phone ordering to release the virus among "other things" in the city. Now he only had to take care of cleaning anything that could lead this disaster to them, he had to "clean" and for that he will need the best commands he could get, now he would have make one more call.

_Evans__Town__'s Umbrella Research Labs….._

Suzie Wong was working in the research of a new medicine along other dedicated scientists, she was supposed to meet her brother tomorrow morning, it had been a while since the last time she saw him and she was glad that he had finally time to see her.

Tomorrow would be a good day in her life…or so she thought, but for now she had to concentrate in her work. But her concentration was suddenly broken.

"I can't believe this!" one of her co-workers yelled as he was entering the labs.

"What's wrong?" another of her co-workers asked concerned.

"All doors are closed, same with the windows. They sealed us in!" he yelled trying to open the emergency exit on the back of the lab.

"What!? They can't do that? Why would they do such a thing!!" another one yelled.

Suzie watched as everyone in the lab tried to open the sealed windows while others tried to throw down the emergency door that was sealed too and Suzie could do nothing else but stare in fear….something wasn't right. And her fear only increased when some sort of gas was released in the room….

_Evan Town's Umbrella Research Labs' Offices…._

Jeri Katou was working on her computer when she saw the people around her running to the windows to see them being sealed (SF: For doubts, we that we mean like in R.E. 2 in the Police Station, remember that you could seal the windows with metal curtains?).

All the people around her went havoc not knowing what's wrong, they rushed to the elevator and realized that they weren't working; the emergency exits were sealed as well. Though the place and people around her didn't know the meaning of what they were seeing for they don't know Umbrella's "dark little secrets", Jeri did know what was going on and she knows that they are lost. She had to find somewhere to refuge, but….where? She had no time to think; she took her suitcase and ran as fast as she could to the restrooms. And there she waited for what was about to come.

_The Next Day…..Umbrella Military Camp…..Somewhere Near The Hidden Labs…._

Takato Matsuki took his food tray and walked to his usual table with his best friends-Rika Nonaka, Kazu and Kenta (SF: Forgot their last names, could you tell us their last names?), he inspected his food and seeing this estrange behavior, Kazu asked him "What's wrong Takato?"

"Nothing, it's just weird that we didn't get the usual meals from Umbrella's products. Not that I'm complaining I like this better" Takato said taking his seat and noticed Rika and the new guy in their camp-Ryo Akiyama exchanging looks, at that he frowned but decided to let it go for the moment.

"So…why do you think we got this food?" Kenta said, looking at his friend that lived to leave his goggles up his head.

"Beats me" Takato said shrugging and taking a sip of his soda.

"Anyway, I heard that they are going to send us to some king of mission" Kazu said munching his food while speaking.

"No! It couldn't be that you know because they said so over the, I don't know, the speaker! We all know you idiot!" Rika said annoyed.

"Shut it you b…" "Hey guys, and what do you think we'll have to do?" Takato interrupted Kazu before he could finish his insult parade for Rika.

"They will tell us later. There is going to be a briefing meeting later, be patient goggles" Rika said regaining her calm, thing that didn't went unnoticed by Ryo who now glared at his food as he continued to eat in silence and ignoring any other chit-chat that went out with his squad mates.

_A Grocery Store Somewhere In __Evans__Town__….._

Some boys had bought some Umbrellas' sodas and they were drinking them while eating their snacks and talking about the newest videogames.

"This taste funny don't you think? It tastes different" one of the boys said but his friends only give him funny looks.

"You are crazy, this is as good as always" one of his friends said. The other boy looked at his drink but thinking about his friend's words he shrugged and drank the rest of his drink.

_Evans__Town__'s Main Mall……_

"Would you like to try our new perfume? Is from Umbrella Inc." the employ girl said spraying the perfume to the people that walked next to her.

"Is it new? I never had seen it before" a woman stopped to see the perfume.

"Yes, is from a new shipping that arrived this very morning. An exclusive for our mall" the employ girl said smiling, she had done another sale.

_At Night….A Small House…….._

"Mommy, my throat hurts" a little boy said to his mother coughing.

"Let me see" the mother said and the little boy opened his mouth so his mother could see his throat.

"Mmmm….I will give you some cough mixture" the mother said hugging her son. _'Luckily I just bought some at the mall' the mother thought as she took out the bottle from her purse, the bottle had a small Umbrella's logo on the corner of the label._

_Evan Town's Somewhere In Umbrella Research Labs…._

A shaking girl, was hiding on a small janitor room, it had been a very long hours after the incident, the bullets in her handgun were almost over, and she was losing almost all hope of surviving. She had been hiding since yesterday; the viral virus had already dissipated a few hours after it was released, there was no need to continue using the gas mask, but the danger was far from over. Those beings were still outside and they were trying to get her, she took the gun and placed over her temple and closed her eyes, a rustling noise was heard in the back of the room. A gun shot was heard.

_In One Of The Streets Of __Evans__Town__….._

A man was running, he turned to look behind him and cursed, he couldn't lose the beings that were chasing him. He ran to an alley and was shocked to see that he had nowhere else to go. He turned around and ran back hoping that the beings weren't so close to him but luck was not on his side. He tried to push them back but they were too many.

The being gripped his arm and he tried to release from it but couldn't, his eyes filled with horror as the being mouth opened and bite him, he screamed in pain as a chunk of his flesh was tore out form him. His screams increased and he fell to the floor as the beings started to rip him apart, tearing him, his voice died down and the only thing that could be heard now was the being tearing his flesh and he could feel his flesh being ripped, his blood splattering all around him, he could hardly see their mouth coming to his body and part with chunks of his own flesh and blood dripping from their mouths as they came to bite again, that time seemed eternal to him, he could feel his life drifting apart, he wanted to die now, he didn't want to continue suffering that horrible dead and his wishes soon became true as he saw one of the beings come towards his throat taking another chunk of his flesh along with his life (SF: Was that gory enough or does need to be even more gory than this?).

All it could be heard in the deserted alley was the flesh being tore away, and then only the beings slow footsteps as they left the mass of blood and flesh they just feasted, before their footsteps were to faint to hear, the mass of flesh moved, a hollow moan was heard and soon more footsteps were heard, of just one being and were the mass of blood and flesh rested was now empty and was replaced by a of pool of blood and bloody footprints. Another loud sound was heard as a chopper flew over the city and released a yellow tube with the label "T-103" printed on the front.

End Of Chapter 1.

MMX2: Did you like it?

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and now please tell us what you think.

Freak: Hell Yeeeeeaaahhh!!! Go on and R&R!!

Logan: Wait for the next chapter!!

Terriermon: Wow!! Who will survive? Who will die? Want to know? Me too, so now go on and R&R as this guys asked so they continue sooner, again they will ask you for 5 reviews or more to continue, so…..

SF: Please R&R!!!


End file.
